Vision (Scandinavia)
|picture format = 720p (HDTV) |country = Scandinavia |language = Danish Swedish Norwegian Finnish English (shows only, continuity in Swedish/Norwegian only) |broadcast area = Denmark Sweden Norway Finland |headquarters = Firebasket Studios UK Cardiff, United Kingdom |web = nordic.vision.tv |slogan = Sit on your rear and grab a beer, because this is Vision. |logosize = 240px |affiliates = RaGE Media Group Xescti Animation}} Vision (branded on air as Vision Nordic) is an upcoming channel that will broadcast in Sweden, Norway, and Finland. The channel is based on the American channel; the upcoming channel will focus on Typewriter shows, Deadpan shows, and general entertainment shows, as well as a Saturday morning and a Saturday late night animation block produced by Firebasket Studios International. It is set to launch in October of 2017. It will be able to watched in about 3 million households across the Nordic countries at launch. History In 2017, it was announced by Typewriter Productions that and Typewriter Productions will be launching a Nordic Vision channel to launch later that fall. Firebasket Studios will also produce two animation-based blocks for the viewing audience. A two-minute promo featuring the shows that will air on the channel was released on YouTube on July 9th, 2017, and a 60-second version started airing on Nordic television channels during the late summer. In late September, it was announced that the channel will start transmission on December 1, 2017. Ratings * G (General Audience, available to air all times) * 6+ (Suitable for Ages 6 and up, available to air all times) ** 9+ (Suitable for Ages 9 and up, available to air all times) * 12+ (Suitable for Ages 12 and up, only able to air from 11am to 5am) * 15+ (Suitable for Ages 15 and up, only able to air from 4:30pm to 5am) * 18+ (Suitable for Ages 18 and up, only able to air from 10pm to 4am) * X (Suitable for ages 20 and up, only able to air from 12:30am-3:30am) Schedule Link coming soon Programming blocks * Vision.AM - Every day from 5a to 2pm, this block showcases family-friendly animation and live action programming. * Vision.PM - Every day from 2pm to 8pm (7pm on Fridays), this block showcases edgier programming but not as edgy as Primetime or Late Night. ** Vision.PM After Dark - From 8-9 on Saturday nights, and from 7:30pm to 12am on Sunday nights, this block focuses on syndicated programming and reruns. * Primetime (8p-11p) - Every Monday through Thursday, each night will focus on a theme and will show new episodes or reruns of programming based on what the theme is. ** Monday Comedy - Comedy programming (CircleCity, Stick War, South Park, The Bob Boogleface Show, King of the Hill, Rick and Morty, Graveyard Slot) ** Tuesday Action - Action programming (Gunblazer, The Apocalypse, TBA) ** Wednesday Drama - Drama programming (Kiss) ** Thursday Horror - Horror programming (The Long Dark, The One, Red Room, The Walking Dead) * Friday Primetime (7p-12a) - Friday night is a free for all night, new episodes, reruns of new episodes, and reruns of old shows! Reruns from 12a-5a with programming being uncut. * Rising Sun (5a-9a) - Saturday mornings from 5a to 9am, the block focuses on action orientated programming, mostly Japanese animation. * Sundown Hell (9p-4a) Anime, action, movies, and much more. Only on Saturday nights. * Late Night - Monday through Thursday from 11p-2am * Uncut Hell - Uncut programming that airs from 2am-5am from Sunday to Thursday. Airs from 4a-5a on Sunday mornings. Programming Upcoming programming * Vision eSports: Rise to the Top (12/15) * CircleCity (15/18) * Commanding Officers (18) * StickWar (15/18) * Kiss (12/15) * Gunblazer (18) * The Apocalypse (TV series) (15) * The Bob Boogleface Show (15/18) * 1% (18/X) * Risky Frizz (6) * Kitchen (18/X) * Instruments & Instruments (6) * Adversaries (6) * SpaceWar 101 (6/9) * The Long Dark (2018, 18, also co-producer) * The One (15) * Game Developers (15) * Channel Switchers (6/9) * Super (6) Acquired programming * CSI series (12/15/18) * NYPD Blue (12/15) * Dragon Ball Z (6/9) * The Walking Dead (15/18) * Scrubs (12/15) * King of the Hill (12/15) * Family Guy (12/15) * Beavis and Butt-Head (12/15) * Futurama (12/15) * The Boondocks (15/18) * Rick and Morty (15/18) * Ófærð (15/18) * Rejseholdet (15/18) * The X Files (15) * The Sopranos (18/X) * Deutschland 83 (15) Category:Channels Category:Chaossy Category:Vision Category:Typewriter Productions